


"Царапина"

by CarpathiOrchid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Rage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpathiOrchid/pseuds/CarpathiOrchid
Summary: Ворон вздохнул. Энви никогда не признавал опасности в травмах: будь то небольшие порезы или тяжкие переломы. “Царапина,” ― так он всегда отмахивался от взволнованного напарника.





	"Царапина"

Прыжок, перекат, скрыться за полуразрушенной стеной. Ноги изменяются чтобы было удобнее быстро передвигаться между прячущимися врагами. С крыши спускается Ворон, что следовал за метаморфом.

― У тебя сломана рука. Открытый перелом, ― Ворон не спрашивает ― констатирует факт. ― Давай я перевяжу, и мы будем убираться отсюда.

Метаморф дёрнулся от резкого замечания напарника, но всё-таки взглянул на руку.

― А, это, ― Энви наконец обратил внимание на перелом, но быстро вернул взгляд к разгорающейся по ту сторону укрытия стрельбе, ― Царапина. Не стоит внимания, Рон. Сейчас срастётся.

Метаморф опёрся на стену, за которой они с Вороном скрывались, и выровнял сломанную кость. Он всё так же следил за перестрелкой, но теперь всё же сжимал здоровой рукой место перелома. Прямо на глазах волокна костей сплетались в естественное положение, мышцы срастались и кожа затягивалась на месте разрыва.

Ворон вздохнул. Энви никогда не признавал опасности в травмах: будь то небольшие порезы или тяжкие переломы. “Царапина,” ― так он отмахивался от взволнованного напарника.

Тонкие металлические щупы-жгуты протянулись к стреляющим по ту сторону укрытия врагам. Если Энви не хочет принимать помощь от напарника, Ворон будет защищать его так, как умеет.

***

― Энви!

Ворон отрывается от боя и подскакивает к раненному напарнику. А тот лишь ухмыляется и зажимает покрепче изменённой когтистой рукой рану на животе.

― Забей, Рон, ― отмахивается метаморф. ― Царапина. Не болит даже. Пару минут, и буду опять в строю.

И смеётся. Потусторонним булькающим смехом. Видимо, напоровшись на арматуру, повредил ещё несколько рёбер. И не скажет ведь, скотина. Хоть сердце ему вырви ― засмеётся и вставит на место.

Ворон вздыхает. Но всё равно заставляет метал тонкой заслонкой подняться вокруг напарника ― хоть что-то чтобы укрыть его от пуль противников.

Энви лишь кивает, посмееваясь. Теперь Ворон может не волноваться, что шебутной напарник ринется в бой. По крайней мере раньше, чем ткани окончательно срастутся, не оставив даже шрама на месте смертельно опасной даже для большинства одарённых раны.

***

Ворон нёсся по путаным улочкам ночного города. Он прижимал к себе израненного Энви. Хотелось вернуться, хотелось вскипятить кровь тех, кто виноват в этом. Но Ворон сейчас петлял между баками и подъездами, между оставленными машинами и забытыми животными. Петлял, выламывая весь попадающийся на пути метал ― лишь бы никто не догнал, не помешал, не задержал на полпути.

― Не стоило, ― голос Энви больше похож на хрип, но Ворон слышит словно сквозь пелену.

Метаморф пытается ещё что-то сказать, но заходиться кашлем. Ворон только крепче прижимает его, пытается бежать быстрее, чем способно его тело.

― Подожди, ― шепчет Ворон, пытаясь успокоить то ли Энви, то ли себя самого. ― продержись ещё немного, Эн. Мы уже почти на месте. Ещё немного.

Последний поворот и Ворон ныряет в катакомбы-пещеры под городом. Ровные рукотворные плиты, которые устилают нижние уровни города, медленно сменяются необработанными стенами подгорных туннелей. Сейчас Ворон как никогда хочет услышать смешок Энви и его _почти издевательское_ “царапина”.

Достигая граничной скорости человеческого тела, Ворон почти вылетает из пещер и в несколько прыжков достигает особняка.

Фрейя уже ожидает, готовая лечить все их раны. Ворон опускается перед ней, пытается положить Энви. Фрейя останавливает его. Молча опускает руки, из-под которых уже льётся мягкий лечебный свет, на раненного, которого уже с трудом можно отличить от скелета. Морщит брови, опускает руки на грудь метаморфа. Ворону показалось, что целый табун муравьёв пронёсся у него под кожей: Фрейя пыталась нащупать биение сердца Энви.

Фрейя поднимает взгляд ― смотрит Ворону в глаза с сожалением. Словно в замедленной съёмке видит: она качает головой, беззвучно открывает рот. Ворон ~~не хочет слышать~~ не слышит ― в ушах стоит звон, _забивает собой весь поток_ ― но всё равно слова словно вырок врезаются в мысли, затмевая собой всё остальное.

― Прости, Ворон. Он мёртв.

Ворон не хочет верить. Не может поверить. Фрейя говорит ещё что-то, но он уже не слушает. В мысли въедается набатом:

Энви мёртв.

Э н в и м ё р т в .

Э Н В И М Ё Р Т В .

**Значит, они умрут тоже!**

Мысль застилает глаза яростью, мешает думать о чём-то другом.

"Они должны умереть."

Ворон подрывается с места и быстро направляется в сторону города, ориентируясь больше по памяти чем по ощущениям от органов чувств. Ярость, застилающая разум, не позволяет отвлекаться на лишние повороты или обращать внимание на траты энергии. Как только Ворон выпрыгнул из катакомб под городом ― оттолкнулся от тут же поднявшейся на удобный уровень железки. Несколько раз так подпрыгнув, он поднялся на уровень крыши ближайшей многоэтажки. Так, прыгая с крыши на крышу, быстро пролетает над хитросплетениями улочек, по которым бежал хорошо если четверть часа назад. Спрыгивает с высоток на склад, откуда словно в прошлой жизни выносил Энви. Никто ещё не успел уйти, битва только набирала обороты.

Ворон хищно улыбнулся. Повинуясь воле одарённого, металл вокруг стал искривляться, создавая причудливые клинки в руках озверевшего бойца.

В этом складе сегодня не останется живых. Не раньше его смерти.

***

В лесу близ Долины ввысь взметнулись два костра. Этой ночью одарённые провожали в последний путь тех, кто ценою своих жизней защищал всех их. Они мудро вели народ за собой: судили одарённых по деяниям, не делая разницы между жителями города и долины, и не позволяли горячим головам подвергать себя опасности, но сами сражались со всей силой, каждый раз поражая мир своим возвращением из, казалось бы, проиграшных ситуаций. Но в конце концов произошло то, чего всё это время боялись мирные одарённые и от чего предостерегали их стратеги ― они не смогли уберечь друг друга. Враг оказался им не по зубам.

Один из костров вспыхнул ещё ярче, чем прежде ― искорёженный труп убитого распался пеплом.

Второй вспышки не произошло ― в другом пламени тела не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, это станет частью большей истории (когда я её допишу). А пока что пусть будет тут отдельно


End file.
